


You Are Safe

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok survives, M/M, antok is a loving mate, antok's gonna make it better, betcha didn't see that one coming, he'll do anything for kolivan, he's also a druid, macidus is an ass and got what he deserved, mentions of rape/non-con and the aftermath, poor kolivan baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Antok survives his injuries and is ready to find his mate.





	You Are Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846012) by [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer). 



> Well, fuck me and my overactive brain. So as we all know Voltron Season 8 is right around the corner and just as I'm about to slip into dreamland at almost 2 am, I get struck by the urge to write a quick fic based off of @sinfultrails fanfic Love Me Sweet that they wrote at my request.
> 
> So their fic is written after Antok rescues Kolivan from Macidus, while the fic I'm writing will be about the rescue itself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>*<*>

It had been four quintents since Antok had landed in the ruins that were said to be where his mate had perished with the remaining Blades. Antok bristled at the thought of his brethren, of Kolivan fighting without him to watch his back but then, Antok had been in no position to go anywhere, spending the last three deca-phoebs healing from his last run-in with the druids.

As he moved quietly through the rubble, keeping his ears and nose peeled for any signs of danger, Antok thought back to the day he should have died, remembered Kolivan's scream his name as he fell to the druid's blast. He would have perished had his defenses not activated and sent him across the universe to allies who saved his life. Once he had been deemed healthy enough to leave, Antok had flown to the nearest Blade outpost, only to discover it abandoned and in ruins.

He continued to seek out the Blade of Marmora but could find no trace of them, until he stumbled upon the Coalition and the few Blades that remained, surprisingly included were Thace and Ulaz. Antok's joy at reuniting with two of his closest friends quickly shattered upon learning of Kolivan's fate. He had mourned quietly for quintants until he finally resolved himself to searching for his mate or Kolivan's blade. Antok would either find his mate and bring him home or he would at least bring back his beloved's blade for proper burial rights.

As the second in command had made his way to the decimated planet, he had picked up a distress frequency that sent a jolt of hope through his body. Only a senior Blade would know to use that code, but as he thought more on it, he knew any senior Blade would only use that code IF they knew for certain there were other Blades within the area who could decode it quickly and respond back.

Thus Antok had cautiously landed his craft as far as possible, carefully making his way to the city, a shadow unseen to all except those who knew where to look. After four quintents of quietly observing and searching, Antok saw what appeared to be a local scavenging the ruins for anything useful. Had it been any other Blade, they would have cautiously approached the individual to either gain or give assistance, but Antok was not any other Blade and could sense the dark malice seeping from this being.

So Antok continued to observe, masking his presence while following discreetly behind his target. After a few vargas, the masked figure made their way to an opening leading down into the planet, with Antok following as close as he could without being detected. He was lead deep underground, deep into the bowels of the planet and to a large cavern. Antok stayed within the shadows, unable to see where the stranger was positioned but Antok could easily hear him moving around, could hear his voice as he began to speak.

"Well my pet, it seems it is just you and I for another quintant," he said, his voice taking on a twisted glee to it. There was no response but the being just continued to speak as if there had been. "But don't worry, your code is still being broadcasted throughout this sector of the universe and I'm certain it will continue to lure in your fellow Blades until none remain. And then you will be the last of your miserable organization, remaining alive to know you were the one who brought about its destruction!"

Antok dug his claws into his palm, fighting to suppress the growl that threatened to escape. Whoever this being was, they would pay dearly for harming his fellow Blades. His attention snapped back to his target as they began speaking again. "Now why don't we begin where we left off, hmm?" This time there was the faint sound of struggling, whimpers as the captive fought to get away.

Antok stepped out from his hiding place, blade drawn and glowing brightly in his hand preparing to take on the bastard who harmed his brethren. He focused solely on his opponent, knowing that there would be time later to assist the captive. The being heard him approach, turning on heel to face Antok. They wore a mask hiding his true identity but based off of the sick purple glow that was coming from his hands, Antok could guess he was facing a druid.

The glow intensified as the druid snarled "How did you get here?!" Antok would not honor him with an answer, his swordless hand glowing with the blue light of its own as he advanced. THAT startled the druid, causing him to take a step back. "You are a..." he began to ask but Antok rushed forward, the blade sliding into the druid's chest before he could finish. The druid choked slightly before he began screaming as the magic he wielded consumed him, causing him to disappear in a flash of light.

Antok held still for a moment, preparing for the druid to reappear and attempt to strike him. When no attack came he released the breath he'd been holding and sheathed his sword, finally turning his attention to the druid's prisoner. His heart stopped beating in his chest for a dobosh as he realized who he was looking at. "Kolivan!" He cried, rushing over to his mate. The leader of the Blades remained motionless, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow as Antok cut him free of his bonds.

Laying Kolivan down gently onto the hard surface of the cave, Antok quickly took stock of his mate's condition. He was severely underweight, his fur thin and brittle to the touch. His clothing was in tatters, barely covering his body or hiding the wounds that littered it. Antok tore off his hood and deactivated his mask, immediately wishing he hadn't as the smell of semen and other bodily fluids hitting his nose.

Antok snarled quietly. The druid had not only tortured his mate but had defiled him. Antok should have killed the weblum shit slowly and painfully, made him suffer as Kolivan had suffered a thousand times over. Before he could think of further curses to bestow on the druid, he felt Kolivan stir in his arms. Antok rumbled quietly to his mate, attempting to calm him but Kolivan only whimpered, trying to bring his arms up to shield himself but too weak to do so.

Realizing what else the druid had done, Antok leaned his head against Kolivan's, bringing a hand to rest behind his mate's ear. "You are safe my love," he murmured as he allowed his magic to flow from him into Kolivan. When he had still been with the empire, Antok had shown an aptitude for the druid arts but had never received formal training since he had joined the Blade of Marmora before he could be conscripted into service.

Antok had continued his studies on his own, learning what his magic could do to help those in need though he rarely used it, preferring his blade and combat skills to use magic in battle. Now he used his gift more than willingly to undo the damage that had been done to his mate's mind. Gently nuzzling Kolivan, Antok continued to murmur to him as he worked.

"You are safe Kolivan, the druid is dead and he will never harm you or anyone else ever again. Please love, open your eyes for me. This is no dream, no illusion. You are safe." Finally, after a few doboshes, Kolivan opened his eyes, his vision hazy as he attempted to reorient himself. His eyes widened and his breathing became rapid as he saw the face of who was holding him, certain that the druid was toying with his mind again. But before he could deny it completely his nose flared, taking in Antok's unique scent of pine and cinnamon, a scent that had never failed to calm Kolivan but one he never thought nor hoped to smell again.

Scents had always been missing from the druid's illusions, for Kolivan had been tortured with many visions of his fallen mate, of Antok coming to his rescue but always falling to the blade the druid wielded Kolivan's blade. But now Antok held him close, his scent overpowering the fear that had threatened him for so long. Kolivan slowly reached up to weakly grip Antok's pauldron, needing to ground himself, to know this was real. Antok gently gripped Kolivan's hand, bringing it to his chest so his mate could feel his heart beating.

Tears welled up in Kolivan's eyes as he felt it, could hear it faintly. His mind raced as he thought back to all he had endured, the shame of being claimed by someone other than his mate but before he could sink any further into despair Antok gathered him up, allowing Kolivan's head to rest near the scent gland at the base of his neck. "You have done nothing wrong Kolivan," he said quietly as he walked back the way he and the druid had come. "What was done to you was unforgivable, but you are not to blame.

"I know it will take time for you to forgive yourself and heal but you WILL heal, for you are stronger than anyone could ever know." Antok could feel a wet spot beginning to form where Kolivan rested his head, quietly sobbing at all he had endured and finally realizing that it was over and he was safe. Antok held him closer, his tail wrapping around Kolivan's wrist. He placed a soft kiss on his mate's brow, silently vowing to never leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> ■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■☆■
> 
> Whew!! Fricking DONE. Just a heads up Antok DOES find Kolivan's sword as well as the other blades before he leaves, and he destroys the signal before leaving as well. This would have taken place a month or two before the Paladins arrived.


End file.
